The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for endovascularly replacing a heart valve. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for endovascularly replacing a heart valve with a replacement valve using an expandable and retrievable anchor.
Heart valve surgery is used to repair or replace diseased heart valves. Valve surgery is an open-heart procedure conducted under general anesthesia. An incision is made through the patient's sternum (sternotomy), and the patient's heart is stopped while blood flow is rerouted through a heart-lung bypass machine.
Valve replacement may be indicated when there is a narrowing of the native heart valve, commonly referred to as stenosis, or when the native valve leaks or regurgitates. When replacing the valve, the native valve is excised and replaced with either a biologic or a mechanical valve. Mechanical valves require lifelong anticoagulant medication to prevent blood clot formation, and clicking of the valve often may be heard through the chest. Biologic tissue valves typically do not require such medication. Tissue valves may be obtained from cadavers or may be porcine or bovine, and are commonly attached to synthetic rings that are secured to the patient's heart.
Valve replacement surgery is a highly invasive operation with significant concomitant risk. Risks include bleeding, infection, stroke, heart attack, arrhythmia, renal failure, adverse reactions to the anesthesia medications, as well as sudden death. 2-5% of patients die during surgery.
Post-surgery, patients temporarily may be confused due to emboli and other factors associated with the heart-lung machine. The first 2-3 days following surgery are spent in an intensive care unit where heart functions can be closely monitored. The average hospital stay is between 1 to 2 weeks, with several more weeks to months required for complete recovery.
In recent years, advancements in minimally invasive surgery and interventional cardiology have encouraged some investigators to pursue percutaneous replacement of the aortic heart valve. Percutaneous Valve Technologies (“PVT”) of Fort Lee, N.J., has developed a balloon-expandable stent integrated with a bioprosthetic valve. The stent/valve device is deployed across the native diseased valve to permanently hold the valve open, thereby alleviating a need to excise the native valve and to position the bioprosthetic valve in place of the native valve. PVT's device is designed for delivery in a cardiac catheterization laboratory under local anesthesia using fluoroscopic guidance, thereby avoiding general anesthesia and open-heart surgery. The device was first implanted in a patient in April of 2002.
PVT's device suffers from several drawbacks. Deployment of PVT's stent is not reversible, and the stent is not retrievable. This is a critical drawback because improper positioning too far up towards the aorta risks blocking the coronary ostia of the patient. Furthermore, a misplaced stent/valve in the other direction (away from the aorta, closer to the ventricle) will impinge on the mitral apparatus and eventually wear through the leaflet as the leaflet continuously rubs against the edge of the stent/valve.
Another drawback of the PVT device is its relatively large cross-sectional delivery profile. The PVT system's stent/valve combination is mounted onto a delivery balloon, making retrograde delivery through the aorta challenging. An antegrade transseptal approach may therefore be needed, requiring puncture of the septum and routing through the mitral valve, which significantly increases complexity and risk of the procedure. Very few cardiologists are currently trained in performing a transseptal puncture, which is a challenging procedure by itself.
Other prior art replacement heart valves use self-expanding stents as anchors. In the endovascular aortic valve replacement procedure, accurate placement of aortic valves relative to coronary ostia and the mitral valve is critical. Standard self-expanding systems have very poor accuracy in deployment, however. Often the proximal end of the stent is not released from the delivery system until accurate placement is verified by fluoroscopy, and the stent typically jumps once released. It is therefore often impossible to know where the ends of the stent will be with respect to the native valve, the coronary ostia and the mitral valve.
Also, visualization of the way the new valve is functioning prior to final deployment is very desirable. Visualization prior to final and irreversible deployment cannot be done with standard self-expanding systems, however, and the replacement valve is often not fully functional before final deployment.
Another drawback of prior art self-expanding replacement heart valve systems is their lack of radial strength. In order for self-expanding systems to be easily delivered through a delivery sheath, the metal needs to flex and bend inside the delivery catheter without being plastically deformed. In arterial stents, this is not a challenge, and there are many commercial arterial stent systems that apply adequate radial force against the vessel wall and yet can collapse to a small enough of a diameter to fit inside a delivery catheter without plastically deforming. However when the stent has a valve fastened inside it, as is the case in aortic valve replacement, the anchoring of the stent to vessel walls is significantly challenged during diastole. The force to hold back arterial pressure and prevent blood from going back inside the ventricle during diastole will be directly transferred to the stent/vessel wall interface. Therefore the amount of radial force required to keep the self expanding stent/valve in contact with the vessel wall and not sliding will be much higher than in stents that do not have valves inside of them. Moreover, a self-expanding stent without sufficient radial force will end up dilating and contracting with each heartbeat, thereby distorting the valve, affecting its function and possibly migrating and dislodging completely. Simply increasing strut thickness of the self-expanding stent is not a practical solution as it runs the risk of larger profile and/or plastic deformation of the self-expanding stent.
U.S. patent application Serial No. 2002/0151970 to Garrison et al. describes a two-piece device for replacement of the aortic valve that is adapted for delivery through a patient's aorta. A stent is endovascularly placed across the native valve, then a replacement valve is positioned within the lumen of the stent. By separating the stent and the valve during delivery, a profile of the device's delivery system may be sufficiently reduced to allow aortic delivery without requiring a transseptal approach. Both the stent and a frame of the replacement valve may be balloon-expandable or self-expanding.
While providing for an aortic approach, devices described in the Garrison patent application suffer from several drawbacks. First, the stent portion of the device is delivered across the native valve as a single piece in a single step, which precludes dynamic repositioning of the stent during delivery. Stent foreshortening or migration during expansion may lead to improper alignment.
Additionally, Garrison's stent simply crushes the native valve leaflets against the heart wall and does not engage the leaflets in a manner that would provide positive registration of the device relative to the native position of the valve. This increases an immediate risk of blocking the coronary ostia, as well as a longer-term risk of migration of the device post-implantation. Furtherstill, the stent comprises openings or gaps in which the replacement valve is seated post-delivery. Tissue may protrude through these gaps, thereby increasing a risk of improper seating of the valve within the stent.
In view of drawbacks associated with previously known techniques for endovascularly replacing a heart valve, it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus that overcome those drawbacks.